


Here I Am (Stuck in the Middle With You)

by Wreck



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hate Sex, Locked In, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck/pseuds/Wreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Jason's mission gets derailed when they find themselves trapped in a room with no way out. Luckily, they find a way to pass the time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here I Am (Stuck in the Middle With You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shameless fill for the locked in square on my trope bingo card, and an excuse to write a bit of banter and hate sex. It's basically porn with just enough plot that it's not quite a PWP. I regret nothing.
> 
> There is also no beta, so if you see anything horribly wrong, please let me know.

Percy knew that everyone was sick of them. It had been going on for weeks and he knew he wasn’t helping the situation. He’d always been a fight first, ask questions later kind of guy and right now he didn’t want to question why all of his instincts were insisting that he fight with Jason. Constantly. 

The seven demigods from the prophecy were sitting around the table in the Argo II as Annabeth explained how a Grecian dagger they needed was on display in a private collection.

“Steal it?” Leo asked. 

“Acquire it,” Annabeth insisted.

She then spent a while detailing the historical significance, but Percy had had spent the whole time shooting filthy looks at Jason, noting the word “assassination” once or twice, but not much else. And then Annabeth was asking for volunteers. 

Percy felt a jolt of something in his stomach when he found both himself and Jason on their feet. Leo, Piper, and Frank looked as if they had been about to volunteer as well, and the three of them were now frozen in an awkward pose: half sitting, half standing. Percy watched as they sat back down in exaggerated nonchalance, like they had just been rearranging their legs. 

“Anyone else?” he asked, desperately looking around the table. “Annabeth? This is your find.”

Annabeth didn’t quite meet Percy’s gaze as she replied, “Oh, I really don’t think this is more than a two man job. I think you and Jason can handle it.”

Percy and Jason glared at each other across the table.

“Fine by me,” Jason gritted out, not breaking eye contact with Percy. “Unless you don’t think you’re up to it.”

“I’m up for it if you are, Grace.”

Percy could have sworn that out of the corner of his eye he saw everyone around the table rolling their eyes, but by the time he broke the stare with Jason everyone else was already whispering amongst themselves and shooting him odd looks. 

“Whatever,” he mumbled and stalked off to his bunk. 

Two hours later, they were smashed into a room barely wide enough to fit both of them. The door had magically vanished leaving perfectly smooth walls that stretched up to a window or a grate high above their heads. Slivers of light filtered down giving the room just enough light for Percy and Jason glare at each other as they stood toe to toe. 

Percy was uncomfortably aware of the lack of personal space. This panicked him more than the idea of being trapped. 

_Why did it have to be Jason?_

Just being around the Son of Jupiter always made Percy edgy for reasons he couldn’t fully explain. It wasn’t that he was trying to outdo the other Demigod... well, ok, he was, but there was something else. Something uncomfortable that he couldn’t quite find the words for, and worst of all, it was distracting. Instead of wondering what kind of being had set this trap, Percy was focusing on heat radiating off of Jason’s chest, inches away from his own.

All of his instincts were screaming at him to fight with Jason. 

“This is seriously all your fault, Grace!” Percy yelled, which was rather unnecessary given the size of the room.

“My fault?! The markings on the door were in Greek, Jackson, and you’re fucking fluent,” Jason snarled back. 

“I thought you said you could read Greek,” Percy mocked. 

“Not as well as Latin, and you know that,” Jason gritted out. 

“Yeah, you were in a real hurry to stop and read it before you charged forward!”

“I figured you would tell me if it was something bad!” 

“It’s not like it said, ‘Abandon all hope ye who enter.’”

Jason snorted. “I could clearly see the word enchanted.”

“Oh is enchanted a warning now? Literally everything we come across is made by god or a monster, and since everyone was walking past the door like it didn’t exist, it seems pretty obvious to me that it was ‘enchanted!’” Percy yelled, trying to make the necessary air-quotes, but seeing as he was in room where he could touch all 4 walls with his arms stretched out, he only succeeded in hitting Jason in the face. 

Jason slapped Percy’s hand away. Percy shoved Jason. Jason shoved Percy back. 

And then they were both scrabbling at each other trying rather unsuccessfully to get in a punch or a kick. But the room was so small that really they just ended up in a sort of wrestling match that ended with Jason pressing Percy up against one of the walls, arms above his head, and Jason’s knee trapping one of his legs. 

Percy struggled unsuccessfully against Jason’s hold, unable to get leverage in a room the size of a cupboard. He was flushed and panting as he struggled, trying to use his chest and legs to push Jason away. After several long moments of this, both boys seemed to realize at the same time that Jason was basically pinning Percy to the wall, and Percy was thrusting up against him. 

Percy stilled, catching his breath. 

“What’s your next move, Jackson?” Jason said in a low voice.

Percy could feel the tension in the room as if it was pushing out all the remaining air. Jason’s face was inches from his, and Percy could see a gleam in his eyes. 

“Let me go,” Percy snarled.

“Not until you admit that I bested you this time,” Jason said conversationally, continuing to press his weight against Percy. 

Percy flushed. “Oh you think you’ve won because you can pin me in a room the size of a closet, which you got us stuck in, by the way. Sorry if I think it’s a rather lame attempt at proving you’re better than me. But you’re always trying to do that aren’t you? Every quest, there you are just–”

“Gods, just shut up!” and in saying so, Jason released Percy’s hands, grabbed him around the back of the neck, and drew him into a deep kiss effectively ending Percy’s rant. “You never stop talking,” he growled against Percy’s mouth. 

A rush of hate and annoyance flooded Percy, along with something else he couldn’t quite identify.

“You kissed me,” he said it like an accusation as he pulled his mouth away from Jason’s.

“You wouldn’t shut up,” Jason said. 

“Fuck you.” 

“Now there’s an idea.”

“What?” Percy spluttered. 

Jason was unfazed as he continued, “See, the thing is that I can’t stand how you go on and on. Especially when I think of so many better uses for that mouth.”

“What? You can’t just––” Percy started.

“You’re doing it again. Stop talking,” Jason said, pulling Percy back into a kiss. 

Percy gasped against Jason’s mouth. That feeling he always got in his stomach when he was alone with Jason was unfurling and spreading across his body. His universe shifted and everything he had been feeling since he met Jason suddenly clicked into place. 

Why hadn’t he thought of this before? He had never seriously considered that thing between himself and Jason. It was a line he never crossed in his mind, despite all of their time flirting... all of their time flirting. 

Oh.

And then Percy was kissing back. 

He slid his hands up the sides of Jason’s face and tangled them in his thick hair, tugging hard. Jason groaned into Percy’s mouth and shifted his leg so that he was no longer pinning Percy’s thigh to the wall with his shin, but so that he now had his thigh pressed hard between Percy’s legs. He thrust his weight forward and Percy thrust back. It just as aggressive as when he was trying to break Jason’s hold, only now he was trying to press as much of their bodies together as possible. 

Jason grabbed Percy’s hips and pressed Percy down onto his thigh. Percy’s head lolled back and hit the wall with a light thud. Jason took this opportunity to kiss down Percy’s jaw and bite down hard on his neck. 

This wasn’t like kissing Annabeth. This wasn’t like anything Percy had felt before. It was raw and urgent and he wanted more. More of Jason’s strong, muscled arms holding him against the wall, more of the slight stubble he now felt across his jaw. More Jason. 

Percy pulled Jason’s hair, dragging their faces together until he could fasten his mouth to Jason’s again. Jason shifted slightly to the left and they both moaned as, even through their layers of jeans, they could feel their erections brush together. 

“You’re so fucking hard,” Jason panted, biting at Percy’s lower lip. “Want to touch you.”

“Yeah,” Percy breathed. 

In a flash Jason has Percy’s jeans unbuttoned and shoved down to his thighs, his hand sliding over the bulge in Percy’s boxers, cupping his cock through the thin fabric. 

“Gods,” Percy moaned, thrusting up into Jason’s hand, desperate for more contact. “Just fucking do it.” 

Jason laughed against Percy’s mouth as he shoved his hand down Percy’s underwear and finally wrapped his fist around Percy’s cock. He sagged into Jason’s arms as Jason began long slow strokes. Percy breathed heavily against Jason’s neck, biting down every time Jason twisted his hand around the end of his cock. 

“I’m not gonna,” Percy moaned. “Fuck, Jason.”

Jason redoubled his stroking as he whispered into Percy’s neck, “Yeah, that’s the kind of thing I want to hear from you. You moaning my name as you come.”

Percy choked out a cry and came, coating Jason’s hand. Jason gave a few more pulls as Percy shuttered against him.

Percy went boneless for a few seconds as Jason licked up his neck. Then in a sudden burst of energy, Percy pushed off the wall and catching Jason by surprise, spun him around and slammed his chest against the opposite wall of the tiny room. Percy pressed himself against Jason’s back and kicked open his legs, holding him in place. Jason let out a shuddering breath as Percy bit down on the joint between his shoulder and neck. 

“So you don’t like to listening to me?” Percy said, mouth against Jason’s ear. “Or is it that you just don’t like listening to me when I’m in charge? When we’re on a quest?”

“It’s always,” Jason grunted and Percy shoved his face against the wall. 

Jason groaned and Percy wrapped his hands around Jason’s waist, pulling open the fly to his jean, and shoving his hand inside in a single move. 

“I think you like it,” Percy continued. “I think you get off on it.”

“Shut... up...” Jason gasped. 

“Yeah, I don’t really feel like it,” Percy said. “I think I’m going to just hold you here and talk to you. And you can you picture yourself gagging me with your cock down my throat. Isn’t that what you want? Isn’t that the better use my mouth could be put to?”

He had never said things like that to someone else before, but judging by the way that Jason reacted, Percy was doing something right. Jason groaned again and let his head fall back on to Percy’s shoulder as he thrust wildly into Percy’s hand. Percy pushed Jason’s jeans further down for better access. His own fly was still opened, and his softening, come-slicked cock slid over Jason’s ass as he grabbed his hip with bruising force.

“Come on, Jason, isn’t it?” Percy asked again, twisting his hand as he stroked Jason cock even faster. 

“Yes, damnit,” Jason gasped and that was all it took. He came moments later with a cry, and boneless both he and Percy slid to the floor in a tangle of limbs. 

There were a few minutes of silence as both of the boys caught their breath. 

“Uh, so,” Percy began awkwardly. “That just happened.”

Jason didn’t even open his eyes or move his head from where it was resting against the wall. He just smiled to himself, “Yep.”

Percy could feel himself blush and was grateful for the lack of real light in the room. “And do you always insult people when you’re hooking up with them?”

“Only the dark haired, arrogant jerks related to Poseidon...”

“What?” Percy growled. 

“Oh, this is awkward, did I just describe you?”

Jason opened his eyes and winked at Percy. 

Percy felt that strange feeling in his chest again and for the first time wondered if it was something other than hatred. You didn’t get off with someone you hated while trapped in an enchanted room, did you? Percy wouldn’t admit it, but he didn’t have all that much experience getting off with people either way. He didn't have a reference for this, he only knew that it felt, well, right.

He glanced at Jason out of the corner of his eye, and was surprised to see how calm and collected Jason looked. As he watched, Percy found himself in a loop, replaying every interaction he and Jason had since they started the quest. 

Percy nudged Jason with his shoulder. “Why didn’t you, you know, say anything?”

“Well, I have seen you try to flirt with everything from gods to lamp posts, so I wasn’t sure if I was misreading things,” Jason explained with a self deprecating laugh. 

“I don’t think you were. I mean, I’m not sure I knew what this was.” He gestured vaguely between them, “But, uh, I like it.”

Percy had never heard his voice sound so unsure. 

“Yeah, uh, same.”

A comfortable silence fell between them. Percy looked up at the grate above them. 

“So, should we be worried about the fact that we’re trapped in this room?” Percy finally asked.

“Yeah, probably,” Jason said, looking around properly for the first time. “It’s weird though, why just trap us. What’s the point?”

“Who knows how long this has been here. Or who it was for to begin with.”

“Well, I don’t see any bones, so that’s promising,” Jason observed. 

“Do you think you can get us out of here with that wind power of yours?” Percy asked. 

Jason eyed the grate above them, then raked his eyes back down to Percy’s mouth. “Yeah, totally.”

Percy licked his lips. “Good. That’s good.”

And then they were kissing again, and all thoughts of escape were pushed temporarily out of their minds.


End file.
